Young Silver's Story german
by artificus
Summary: Der junge John Silver, Crew-Mitglied der Walross, dem Piratenschiff von Captain Bones, begegnet im Raumhafen Salisbury seiner ersten Liebe.


Viele viele Jahre bevor John Silver zu einem argwöhnischen Cyborg wurde, war er ein naiver Träumer, den es in die unerforschten Weiten des Etheriums trieb. Fort von einem zerrütteten Elternhaus, fort von dem Vater, der im Suff oft gewalttätig wurde, fort von der Mutter, die es schon lange aufgegeben hatte sich zur Wehr zu setzen, fort von einer Zukunft, die nichts für ihn bereithielt.  
Dort draußen, in diesen unendlichen Weiten erträumte er sich ein besseres Leben. Er träumte von einem Leben in Reichtum und Luxus, von allem, was sein altes Leben ihm nicht hatte bieten können.

John, ein junger Ursid von gerademal 20 Jahren wurde jedoch allzubald von der Realität enttäuscht.  
Die Arbeit auf den Schiffen und in den Häfen war hart, der Lohn dürftig und der Hunger ein ständiger Weggefährte. John reiste als Matrose von Stadt zu Stadt, arbeitete in vielen Häfen, und trotzdem hatte er nie genug Geld um sich das nötigste leisten zu können und so war er auch dieses Leben irgendwann Leid.

Angetrieben und verblendet von seinen Träumen schloss er sich der Piratenbande von Captain Bones an. Sie erbeuteten bei ihren Überfällen auf die kaiserliche Handelsflotte oft eine Menge Gold, aber der große Coup war bisher ausgeblieben. Der Captain nahm sich immer das fetteste Stück und der Rest wurde unter der Mannschaft aufgeteilt. Doch meistens war das Geld meist schon im nächsten Freudenhaus oder Spielhölle verprasst.  
Aber John gefiel dieser ungezwungene Lebenswandel...

Eines Tages saßen John und sein Kamerad Tom Morgan in einer stickigen Kneipe. Die Luft war schwer von den Dunstschwaden des Pfeifenrauchs. Es war ohnehin ein schwüler Tag, draußen ließen die letzten Ausläufer eines Gewitters ihre Regenmassen nieder und verwandelten die Straßen in schlammige Sumpflandschaften. Wenn sich das Wetter besserte, ging es wieder auf Beutezug.  
Es gab immer das Risiko auf einem dieser Überfälle getötet zu werden und "ein Toter Mann brauchte kein Geld", wie Bones immer sagte. Darum versoffen die beiden unbekümmert ihre letzten Pennys.

"Eh, Wirt! Eine Buddel Rum für meinen Freund und mich! Aber flott" lallte Morgan in Richtung der Theke und entblößte dabei seine schlechten Zähne.

"Das ist aber die letzte" ergänzte John schwankend, warf des Geld auf den Tisch und zog dann das Innenfutter seiner Hosentaschen nach außen.

"Blank" fügte er hinzu.

"Abwarten" beschwichtigte Morgan gelassen. Er verstummte als der Wirt ihnen den Rum brachte und sich schweigend das Geld vom Tisch nahm.

"Vielleicht bist du ab morgen schon ein gemachter Mann!" Morgans Augen begannen zu leuchten und auch Johns Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass sie am nächsten Tag vielleicht schon so viel erbeutet haben könnten, dass jeder von ihnen bis an sein Lebensende nicht mehr zu arbeiten brauchte.

"Stell dir nur vor! Dublonen, Geschmeide, goldene Becher!" flüsterte Morgan und hob seinen mit Rum gefüllten Krug.

Reichtümer und Gold waren ihre einzigen Themen wenn sie betrunken waren. Stunden lang konnten sie darüber reden, was sie alles mit ihrem Anteil machen würden und malten sich aus was sie sich alles würden leisten können.

John wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als seine Gedanken von einer krächzenden Stimme hinter ihnen unterbrochen wurde.

"Goldene Becher! Pah! Gerade ihr beiden würdet doch selbst den größten Reichtum innerhalb von zwei Monaten auf den Kopf hauen!" krächzte die Stimme. Morgan erschrak und verschüttete dabei etwas von seinem Rum, aber John ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er vorhin hatte sagen wollen... irgendetwas mit einer goldenen Kutsche...

Captain Billy Bones, ein schildrötenähnliches Reptil trat aus dem Dunst heraus und gesellte sich zu seinen Mannschaftskameraden.

"Selbst Flints Schatz wär für euch nicht genug!" krächzte Bones wobei er seinen Hals soweit streckte, das er den beiden von der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite aus direkt in ihre Gesichter sah.

"So ein Blödsinn! Uns kann so was nicht passieren!" sagte John und versuchte den Blick des Captains zu erwidern, allerdings sah er doppelt und wusste nicht genau an welchen Bones er sich wenden sollte...  
Als Bones ihn hörte zog er den Kopf wieder ein und kicherte in seinen Panzer.

"Ich wette ihr beiden habt jetzt schon keinen Penny mehr in der Tasche!" lachte er.  
Als die beiden jedoch schweigend in ihre Krüge starrten, wurde er ernst.

"Ach, ihr beiden seid solche Rindviecher! Und so was ist meine Crew!"

Er gab dem Wirt an der Theke ein Zeichen und promt brachte er eine große Flasche Rum. Bones griff in seine Westentasche und warf klirrend eine Golddublone auf den Tisch. Dann forderte er den Wirt auf John und Morgan jeweils auch noch eine Flasche zu bringen.

"Gesocks wie ihr macht mich ganz krank!" sagte er und nahm einen großen Schluck Rum.

"Gute Seemänner, tapfere Kameraden, völlig versessen auf Gold! Und dann?!" sein Kopf schnellte hervor.

"Gebettelt haben sie und sind dann elendig in der Gosse zu Grunde gegangen..."

Er zog den Kopf langsam zurück ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Er schaute ins Leere, als würden dunkle Erinnerungen an seinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm noch einen großen Schluck.

"Ihr kleinen Idioten lebt nur im Moment... Ihr denkt nicht an des Morgen..."

Seine Stimme war leise, und für einen Moment war John sich nicht sicher ob er überhaupt mit ihnen sprach. Er sah herüber zu Morgan, der erwiderte seinen Blick, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und zuckte mit den Schultern. Anscheinend interessierte ihn das Gerede genauso wenig wie alles andere, abgesehen von Gold - und des Rums, der soeben vom Wirt herangebracht wurde.

Bones schien aus seiner Trance erwacht. Und die drei stießen grölend darauf an, dass es morgen Besseres Wetter geben solltekomisch während jemand auf der Bühne die nächste Showeinlage ansagte.

Dann erblickte er sie. Sie erschien auf der Bühne bevor die Musik einsetzte und wirkte im ersten Moment ein wenig verloren. Die Horde von Männern rastete augenblicklich aus. Auch Morgan und Bones stimmten in das Gejohle der Betrunkenen mit ein.  
Doch John blieb stumm. Wohl als einziger in diesem Pup. Die junge Frau, oder eher das Mädchen weckte ihn ihm eine Art Beschützerinstinkt. Als die Männer anfingen zu grölen, wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie hatte wohl noch nicht viel Erfahrung in diesem Geschäft.

Die Musik setzte ein. Doch die Kleine war völlig eingeschüchtert und sah hilflos zum linken Bühnenrand, von wo aus sie wütend aufgefordert wurde sich endlich zu bewegen.  
Die Menge würde ungeduldig und irgendein Idiot warf sogar einen Krug auf die Bühne der nur ein kleines Stück neben der Kleinen zerbarst.  
John war betrunken und hatte daher keine Hemmungen auf die Bühne zu stürmen und die Kleine dort runter zu holen, weg von dieser elenden Bande versoffener Halsabschneider. Entschlossen - jedoch stark schwankend - stand er auf.

In diesem Augenblick machte die Kleine ebenso entschlossen ein paar große Schritte nach vorn, so dass sie direkt am Bühnenrand stand, und musterte verspielt lächelnd das Publikum. Dann schnippte sie keck in Richtung des Pianospielers. Erneut kam der Einsatz und sie begann aus vollster Seele zu singen. Sie hatte eine atemberaubende Stimme, die an ferne exotische Welten erinnerte und gleichzeitig wundervoll Vertraut klang. Einen kurzen Moment lang war bis auf ihre stimme und das begleitende Klavier nichts zu hören.

Dann erfüllte wieder Jubeln und Johlen den miefigen Pup als sie zusätzlich begann zu tanzen. John setzte sich langsam wieder hin, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Die kleine war ungewöhnlich hübsch. Sie hatte langes rot-oranges Haar und braune haut mit weißen Sprenklern um Augen und Nase. Ihre Gestalt war anmutig und sie bewegte sich mit der für das Volk der Silas so typischen Geschmeidigkeit. Sie blickte frech ins Publikum und beim singen strahlten ihre smaragdgrünen Augen wie die ewig blühenden Felder von Cyrus. Sie trug einen kurzen schillernden Rock und ein bauchfreies Oberteil aus den gleichen schillernden Material. Dazu trug sie weiße Lackschuhe mit hohen Absätzen und passend dazu weiße Handschuhe. All das bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut.

John war auf seinem Hocker zusammengesunken, hatte die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt, seinen Kopf darauf gelegt und schaute sich verträumt die Darbietung an.  
Er bemerkte weder wie Morgan und Bones sich über ihn lustig machten noch, dass nur wenige Meter hinter ihm eine heftige Schlägerei begonnen hatte.  
Der Alkohol tat seine Wirkung.

Sein Blickfeld war durch den Alkohol recht eingeschränkt, so dass er nur die richtig erkennen konnte.

Wenn sie nur einen halb so schönen Namen hatte wie sie aussah, würde man diesen Namen dann in einer gewöhnlichen Sprache aussprechen können? Oder würde er klingen wie Vogelgezwitscher, oder wie das Plätschern von Wasser? Oder wie das Rauschen des Windes in den Segeln? Oder wie ihr Gesang, der so unglaublich sehnsüchtig klang.

Er beobachtete wie erst einige und dann immer mehr Leute Geld auf die Bühne warfen. Instinktiv griff John in seine Taschen, doch sie waren leer. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass er wenigstens einen Penny übriggelassen hätte, wenigstens einen, den er dann auch hätte auf die Bühne werfen können.  
Doch er hatte nichts.  
Und er war nichts. Er war ein Niemand.

Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf die Bühne. Die Musik endete und Applaus stürmte los. Die Männer forderten eine Zugabe. Die junge Schönheit mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen war völlig außer Atem und kleine Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet. Sie sank auf die Knie und sammelte das Geld in ihrem kurzen Rock, während die Kerle weiter nach einer Zugabe grölten.

Johns Gedanken schweiften ab...  
Eines Tages, wenn er Geld hätte und jemand wäre, dann würde er einer Frau wie ihr alles bieten können. Dann wäre sie nicht gezwungen vor Fremden Männern zu tanzen und schmutziges Geld von einer klebrigen Bühne aufzusammeln. Er konnte diesen Anblick nur schwer ertragen. Am liebsten hätte er sie von der Bühne gezogen und ihr gesagt, dass sie das nicht zu machen brauchte. Sie musste sich nicht auf diese Art erniedrigen. Er seufzte. Leider wusste er nur zu gut, was man nicht alles tun musste um sich sein Brot zu verdienen.

Als sie alles aufgehoben hatte, machte sie einen letzten Knicks und verließ die Bühne begleitet von wütenden Schreien und Beschimpfungen, weil die geforderte Zugabe ausblieb. Es wurde jedoch schnell wieder ruhig, als die Männer sich wieder ihrem Rum widmeten.

Es war Sommer in Salisbury, einem der größten Umschlagplätze für Solarkristalle im Reiche ihrer kaiserlichen Majestät, darum dämmerte es erst sehr spät. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und der Himmel klärte sich, jedoch war die Schwüle und die Hitze des Tages einer feuchten Kälte gewichen, die untypisch für diese Gegend und Jahreszeit war.

Johns Benommenheit war augenblicklich verschwunden als er mit Bones und Morgan den Pup verlassen hatte und auf die schlammige Straße hinausgetreten war. Die Kälte klärte seine Verstand und brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Während die anderen beiden zum Schiff, der "Walross", zurückkehrten blieb John in der Stadt und postierte sich am Hinterausgang des Pups. Er wartete dort eine ganze Weile, bis er begann auszunüchtern und zu frieren und er sich fragte, was er eigentlich vorhatte, falls sie rauskommen sollte.

Was sollte er ihr sagen? Was wollte er ihr erzählen? Was hatte er eigentlich hier verloren?  
John hatte nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit so etwas, schließlich war er nie wirklich verliebt gewesen. Bei den Mädchen im Freudenhaus legte man einfach das Geld auf den Tisch. Das war völlig unkompliziert.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Das ganze war so lächerlich, dass es ihn beschämte und er drauf und dran war zur Walross zurück zu kehren.

Plötzlich öffnete sich quietschend die Türe. John erkannte sie nicht sofort, weil er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Sie trug ein hochgeschlossenes weinrotes Kostüm und einen Hut mit weiter Krempe in der gleichen Farbe. Darunter war ihr auffallendes Haar ordentlich zusammen gesteckt. Er erkannte sie erst als er die weißen Handschuhe sah, die sie schon beim Auftritt getragen hatte. Sie ging geschmeidig und elegant die Treppe hinunter, als sie jedoch auf die Straße trat, stand sie plötzlich knöcheltief im Morast, woraufhin sie fürchterlich fluchte.

Johns Kiefer klappte runter. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau derartig fluchen hören und einen Moment lang zweifelte er daran, dass dies das selbe engelsgleiche Wesen sein sollte, das er vor gut einer Stunde im Pup gesehen hatte.  
"Verfluchter rum" dachte er bitter.

Eine Kutsche fuhr vorüber.

"He, Kuthscher! Anhalten!" rief die junge Frau und stampfe durch den Schlamm auf die Kutsche zu. John zögerte. Er hätte sie gerne davon abgehalten einzusteigen, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, wie er das hätte anstellen sollen. Als sie die Türe öffnete um einzusteigen drängte sich jedoch ein fein gekleideter Herr grob an ihr vorbei.

"Hey, das ist meine Kutsche, verdammt noch mal!" rief die Kleine erbost und machte Anstalten den Kerl wieder aus der Kutsche zu ziehen. John musste lächeln.  
Doch plötzlich stieß der Typ sie hart von der Kutsche weg, so dass sie fluchend im Schlamm landete.

"Verschwinde du nichtsnutziges Missstück!" schnauztre er sie an und gab dann dem Kutscher das Kommando zu fahren. Die Kutsche rollte eiligst die schlammige Straße hinunter Richtung Innenstadt.

"Das gibts doch nicht!" die Kleine rappelte sich auf und blickte wütend der Kutsche nach. Ihr ganzes Kleid war vollkommen schlammverschmiert und durchnässt. John wollte ihr aufhelfen, doch alles geschah so schnell dass er kaum reagieren konnte.

Dann bückte sie sich nach einem Stein, richtete sich auf, holte weit aus und warf den Stein mit voller Wucht in Richtung der Kutsche.

"Dämlicher...-"

Plötzlich klirrte es in der ferne, ein Schmerzensschrei ertönte und die Kutsche hielt an.

"...Vollidiot...?"

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Piepsen. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, die Kutsche wirklich zu erwischen. John lief ein paar Schritte nach vorn um besser sehen zu können. Er stand ein paar Meter hinter ihr und sah wie sie zusammenzuckte, als der Friedensrichter von Salisbury ausstieg und wütend auf sie zu gestiefelt kam.

"Du blödes Flittchen! Dir werd ich Manieren bei bringen!" brüllte er wütend und griff dabei seinen Gehstock wie einen Knüppel. John konnte ihm Halbdunkel nicht sagen ob ihn seine Augen täuschten, aber es schien ihm so, als wäre ein Loch im Rückfenster der Kutsche und als würde ein dunkler Streifen Blut sich von der rechten Schläfe des Friedensrichters über seine Wange ziehen.

Die Kleine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los. Dabei stieß sie heftig mit John zusammen und lag wieder im Schlamm.

"Vorsicht!"

"Pass doch auf du blöder-" sie verstummte als ihre Blicke sich trafen. John stand über ihr und hielt den Atem an. Ihre grünen Augen schienen im Dunkeln zu leuchten. Er hätte ihr aufhelfen sollen, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren. Also sahen sie sich nur gegenseitig in die Augen, sie im Schlamm sitzend, er verwirrt vor ihr stehend, nicht ganz Herr seiner selbst. Beiden kam dieser Moment sehr viel länger vor als er tatsächlich dauerte.

"Bleib stehen!"

Das Gebrüll des zornigen Friedensrichters weckte sie aus ihrer Trance. John ergriff ihre Hand, selber überrascht von seiner Initiative, zog sie schleunigst aus dem Schlamm und lief mit ihr irgendwo in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
"Das wird dich noch teuer zu stehen kommen, du billiges Flittchen!"

In irgendeiner dunklen Gasse riss sie sich schließlich los.  
"Mann, was soll das! Wo bringst du mich hin?!" rief sie ärgerlich.

John war verwirrt. Warum war sie denn so sauer? Er hatte ihr doch nur helfen wollen. Dann sah er sich um und musste feststellen, dass er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, wo sie waren.

"erm..."

"Du bist schon der Dritte, der mir diese Woche am Hinterausgang auflauert! Aber mich zu verschleppen hat noch keiner fertiggebracht! Das ist so armselig!"

"Halt die Luft an! Ich hab dir nicht aufgelauert und ich hab dich auch ganz sicher nicht verschleppt!"

Er war beleidigt, weil sie seine Absichten ohne weiteres in Frage stellte. Schließlich hatte er doch wirklich nur helfen wollen.

"Stimmt, um sich so was einfallen zu lassen braucht man Köpfchen..." stellte sie nüchtern fest. Er musste erst einen Augenblick über ihre Worte nachdenken, bevor er merkte dass sie ihn beleidigt hatte.

"Jetzt werd mal nicht frech, Fräulein! Den Friedensrichter mit Steinen zu bewerfen zeugt auch nicht gerade von großer Intelligenz!"

Plötzlich lachte sie und es klang wie das fröhliche Plätschern einer frischen Bergquelle.

"Das ist allerdings wahr..." gab sie zu.

"Außerdem sollte ich in meiner Situation den Mund nicht so voll nehmen. Immerhin bist du viel stärker als ich... du könntest mir sonst was antun... da sollte ich lieber vorsichtig sein, meinst du nicht auch?"

Die an ihn gerichtete Frage verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Er wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte.

"Hast du Hunger?"

Diese Frage war genauso unerwartet wie alles andere was an diesem Abend bisher geschehen war.

"erm... naja... also..." plötzlich viel ihm ein, dass er pleite war.

"Ich lad dich ein!" sagte sie im selben Moment. Eigentlich widersprach es seiner Ehre und seinem männlichen Stolz sich von ihr einladen zu lassen... aber er war pleite und nach dem vielen Rum auch noch ziemlich hungrig. Ihr charmantes Lächeln überzeugte ihn schließlich vollends.

"Na gut" sagte er beiläufig, als würde er sich nicht viel daraus machen. Daraufhin nickte sie langsam und schenkte ihm einen wohlwissenden Blick, als wüsste sie ganz genau, was er wirklich dachte.

"Na dann, komm"

"Mach mir nichts vor, du HAST mir aufgelauert..." sagte sie nach einer Pause und zupfte sich die Handschuhe zurecht.

"Hab ich nicht!" antwortete er gereizt.

"Und was hast du denn dann dort getrieben? Etwa Blumen gepflückt? Ich hab dich doch im Pup gesehen"

"Keine Ahnung, verdammt, ich war zufällig da. So hübsch bist du nun auch wieder nicht" John versuchte verwegen zu wirken um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös er war... vergebens.  
Sie nahm ihn garnicht ernst. Ihre einzige Reaktion war ein charmanter Blick. Sie war sich anscheinend ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Wirkung auf Männer durchaus bewusst.

"Aber natürlich" sagte sie schließlich mit einem deutlich sarkastischen Tonfall.

Plötzlich fiel John ein, dass er ihren unaussprechlichen Namen noch garnicht wusste, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

"Wie ist eigentlich dein Name? Du hast doch einen Namen, oder?"

"Natürlich habe ich einen Namen!" langsam kam er sich von ihr veralbert vor.

"Und?"

"John Silver"

"Silver!" sagte sie sehr beeindruckt. John war verwirrt

"Ich bin Elly Gold! Gold und Silver! Was für ein Zufall! Es ist mir eine ganz besondere Ehre und Freude, Sir!" rief sie gespielt theatralisch. Sie grinste breit und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Was?" lachte er als er ihre hand ergriff.

"War nur Spaß, mein Name ist Elly Glove" sagte sie lächelnd und winkte mit den Fingern ihrer freihen Hand. Die Handschuhe waren anscheinend ihr Markenzeichen.  
Dieses Weib schien sich selbst wie auch andere nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen.

"Elly" wiederholte John. Das klang weniger exotisch als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber es passte zu ihr. Doch als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, ergänzte sie promt:

"Eigentlich Eleonora, aber, du weißt schon, in der Kürze liegt die Würze"

Eleonora... das klang wie der name eines weit entfernten, hell strahlenden Sterns...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte John schon sehr früh. Die Sonne, die soeben aufgegangen war, schien durch das kleine vergitterte Fenster in Ellys Schlafzimmer, und die Strahlen wärmten sein Gesicht.  
Dicht an ihn gekuschelt lag Elly und schlief tief und fest. Eine Weile lang sah John sie einfach nur an. Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihr seidenes Haar und ihre samtweiche Haut golden schimmern. Dieser Anblick erfüllte John mit einer inneren Wärme und einer Glückseeligkeit, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte.  
Beinahe wäre er wieder neben ihr eingeschlafen, als ihn plötzlich eine unangenehme Unruhe überkam. Er versuchte die Gedanken abzuwehren und weiter zu schlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, legte die Arme um sie und überlegte.

Das Wetter konnte man sich besser nicht vorstellen; die Walross würde heute mit Sicherheit auslaufen. Er würde sich beeilen müssen, wenn er das Schiff nicht verpassen wollte.  
Doch das erste mal in seinem Leben hielt ihn etwas fest.  
Er wollte nicht gehen. Am liebsten wäre er wieder neben ihr eingeschlafen um dann später gemeinsam mit ihr zu Frühstücken. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Vorfreude und er seufzte.  
Am Abend zuvor hatten sie sich unglaublich gut verstanden und hatten erstaunt festgestellt, dass sie einiges gemeinsam hatten. Beide hatten sie eine verkorkste Kindheit hinter sich und waren nun beide auf der Jagd nach einem Traum - jeder auf seine Weise. Er wollte reich werden und sie berühmt - und reich.  
John hatte ihr gesagt, wie er sein Geld "verdiente" und dass er am nächsten Morgen auslaufen würde. Sie hatte eine Braue hochgezogen, gelächelt und erwidert, dass sie in diesem falle wohl besser nichts miteinander anfangen sollten... naja...

Aufeinmal wurde ihm kalt.

Wie stellte er sich das vor? Wenn er hier blieb und einer ehrlichen Arbeit nachging, würden sie nie mehr haben als das Nötigste. Doch er wollte dieser Frau etwas bieten können.  
John überlegte. Er könnte bleiben, arbeiten und - so wie er sich kannte - nach spätestens zwei Monaten dieses Leben Leid sein. Aber wenn er sie jetzt verließ, dann würde er bald - vielleicht schon nach dem nächsten Raubzug - als wohlhabender Mann zurückkehren.

Er schloss sie ein wenig fester in die Arme und legte sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken.  
Er wollte nicht gehen. Mehr als alles andere was er auf der Welt je gewollt hatte, wollte er bei ihr bleiben, sie beschützen und lieben.  
Doch wie schon zu früheren Zeiten musste er einsehen, dass eine solche Zukunft nichts bereit hielt.

So erhob er sich schweren Herzens und zog sich an.  
Dann sah er sie nocheinmal an, was den Abschied nicht gerade leichter machte. Eleonora schlief ruhig und friedlich. Die kühlen Sonnenstrahlen schimmerten auf ihrer Haut und verliehen ihr das Aussehen eines Engels.  
John wendete sich ab und wollte verschwinden, doch auf halbem Weg zur Türe überlegte er es sich anders. Er wollte nicht gehen ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
Er ging zurück zum Bett, beugte sich vorsichtig über Elly und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
Elly lächelte verschlafen als sie sah, dass er sich bereits angezogen hatte.

"Ich werde jetzt gehen"  
John war erschrocken darüber, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen. Elly nickte nur.

"So leb denn wohl, John Silver..." flüsterte sie leise.

John konnte nicht genau sagen, was genau es war, die Art wie sie es sagte oder ihr trauriger und trotzdem verständnisvoller Blick, aber etwas an diesen Worten brach ihm das Herz. Es hörte sich an, als bezweifelte sie, dass sie sich jemals wiedersehen würden.

Aber er würde doch wieder kommen! Als reicher Mann! Wohlhabend! Er würde nicht mehr schuften und sie nicht mehr tanzen müssen!

Er wollte ihr das alles sagen, doch stattdessen blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken.  
Er senkte den Kopf und ging zur Türe.  
In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie ihn bitten würde zu bleiben. Er hätte es getan.  
Aber sie tat es nicht.

Wenige Stunden später lief John Silver mit der Walross aus. Er erntete eine Menge Schulterklopfen und anerkennende Blicke, weil er die Nacht mit der hübschen Tänzerin verbracht hatte.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich so miserabel wie noch nie zuvor.

Aber er würde wiederkommen!

Eines Tages...

...Er würde Gold haben. Er würde jemand sein. Er würde zurückkehren und ihr ein antändiges Leben geben können.

Und so leistete John Silver einen Schwur.

Doch es sollte anders kommen.

END


End file.
